RainMan
by greenwitenvyDX17
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend, Phil tries to find peace and move on. But, when deaths of everyone around him start to pile up, will he be able to survive these bad times? Or end up getting the same fate as Maria? John/Randy, Trish/Amy, Shawn/ Hunter, plus more. Slash and Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys I decided not to go with that chapter I uploaded yesterday. But… I made the plot completely different. It still includes the same people in it though. So, here is the new version of RainMan. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 1: Death By Water**

As Maria walked down the deserted streets, she regretted not driving her own car to work that night. She hugged her jacket closer to her body and continued down road. _Just a few more blocks_ she thought. Maria admitted she was terrified of the dark, even more now since she heard there were disappearances all across the city. She just hoped she could make it home without any problems.

While she was thinking about what would happen if she came across any trouble, Maria saw a very tall, dark man a few feet in front of her. She stopped instantly. _Oh no_ she thought. After a few moments, the man started to walk towards her. She let go of a breath she didn't she was holding. When they walked by each other, the man, suddenly, turned around and wrapped his hands around her throat.

Maria gasped and dropped her bag. The dark choked her out, and walked towards what seemed to be his car. He threw her in the front seat and pulled out a brick. He put the brick on the gas pedal and the car raced towards a lake. The car jumped off the dock that was nearby and plunged into the cold, deep water.

When Maria gained her consciousness, she saw the car fill with water very quickly. "Help, help me! Please, someone! Ple-"Her pleas were cut off as the water went over her head. Maria kicked at the door, but couldn't break it. She looked down and saw the brick. She picked it up and tried to break the window once more.

Maria was quickly losing air and getting weaker. She finally took up all of her strength and threw the brick, breaking the window. As her body flooded out the window, she blacked out completely, never to wake up again. The tall man stood on dock looking at Maria's body float on the water, face down. He smiled darkly and walked off, throwing her bag into the water.

As the man walked off, Maria's phone vibrated on the wooden dock. It was a text from her boyfriend, Phil. It read, "Hey babe where are you? Hope you didn't go swimming lol".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter to this story. The first chapter was pretty tough to think about, but I have the whole story thought out now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story.** **The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 2: Heartbreaking News**

John groaned as he was woken up by his phone. He searched for his phone on his nightstand. He sat up when he felt the outline of it. He shut his eyes for a few moments when the light hit his eyes. He looked at his husband next to him. "Hello?" He whispered into the phone. "John?" He heard his best friend, Phil say. He sounded like he had been crying. "Phil, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" He asked him, concerned.

"She's…she's…they found her body, John," Phil managed to choke out. "Who's body?" John asked, getting a little scared. "Ma….Maria's," Phil said and started to sob. John's heart sank in his chest. He put his hand on Randy's arm and shook him. "Ran…Ran, get up. We gotta go," John said, still in shock. Maria was killed. How could this have happened? "We'll be right over, Phil." John said and hung up.

Randy groaned and rolled over. "What?" He asked, still half asleep. "Randy, get up. We have to go to Phil's," John said, while getting up and throwing some clothes on. He sat up slowly and looked at John with a confused look. "Why? Did something happen?" John sighed and sat on the bed. "Maria's dead," was all he said. Randy jumped up and stared at John with a shock looked. "Wha…How..," Randy stuttered out.

"Come on, we have to go," He said grabbed his phone and keys. Randy threw some clothes on and followed right behind John. When they arrived at Phil's home, it was complete chaos. The lawn was filled with cop cars and officers. "Man..," Randy said while looking around. John finally spotted Phil on his front door step and ran over to him.

"Phil," John said and Phil looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot red and his face was stained with fresh tears. John sat down beside him and just hugged him. Phil fell into the hug and cried on John. Randy walked over and sat down next to him. "Did you call Amy and Trish?" John asked him. After he asked him that, they ran over.

"We came as soon as we heard," Trish said with sadness deep in her tone. Amy didn't say anything and looked down to the ground. Maria was Amy's little sister and this hurt her deeply. Trish rubbed her back and whispered something to her. Amy sighed and nodded. "Shawn and Hunter are still in San Antonio," Amy said barely over a whisper. "We called them. Is that ok?" Trish asked Phil. He only nodded. He was in deep thought. Who would want to kill his innocent Maria? He was so frustrated he could just….die. That actually sounded like a good idea. But, he knew she wouldn't want that. She would want him to try and pull through this.

**A/N: Well, that ends this chapter. I really hope you like it and I would love some reviews. Unless it's dissing this story. Then, go somewhere they'll actually care. Anywho, hope you liked it. PBWY! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, it is time for another chapter. The end of the last chapter was wrong, and I apologized for that. And I forgot to tell you guys. I will write and publish a chapter, and then I will take a day to think out the next chapter. It's gonna be like that now on. Okay, now with the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye**

The crowd was deadly quiet as they watched Maria's casket pass by. They only sounds you heard were soft sobs and the preacher speaking. Phil stood close by her casket, his tears falling down on top of the wood. When the preacher let him up in front of everyone, he could only start crying. John quickly went to his side and pulled him from the crowd.

"I….I...still…can't…believe she's..." Phil said in between sobs. "I know, Philly. I can't either," John tried to comfort his friend. "John, Phil," Randy said softly. "The service is ending," He said, while motioning towards the door. "Okay, we'll be out in a minute," He told him. Randy nodded and left the two alone. Phil had long stopped crying and sighed. He walked out the door, with John following him.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and prayers, they left the graveyard. John had told Randy to go ahead and stayed behind with Phil. After a few moments of comforting words, Phil told him to go home."Are you sure?" John asked, obviously worried. He reassured him and he left. Phil stood next to where they had buried her. When he heard footsteps behind him, he only said, "Why?"

The man behind him chuckled. "Why not? I told you I would make your life a living hell and I'm just getting started," He replied as if he had asked a dumb question. Phil made his hands into fists and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. He began to shake and anger began to boil inside of him.

"Fuck you! You took her from me and she didn't deserve to go! If you wanted to kill me, why don't you just do it now?! I have nothing to live for now!" He turned around and shouted out at him with all of his remaining strength. "Because I want you to suffer!" The man growled back. When he saw Phil tense up, he chuckled once more and walked off.

Phil stood there with wide eyes, terrified. _He already took her, what more could he do?_ He asked himself. He stood there for what felt like a century, and finally got the courage to walk off. He only wanted to get into the safety of his home. Or did he take Maria's key and have a way into his home? He didn't know what this man would do to him, but he did know what he was capable of.

**A/N: That ends this chapter. Leave reviews and please, no bashing ones. I rather not waste my time reading them. Alright then, I hope you have a great 4****th**** of July and PBWY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience! I hope you all had a lovely 4****th**** of July! Here is the next chapter to this intense story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 4: Painful Visit**

As Phil entered his home, he looked around and studied every detail. After his confrontation with **him**, he needed to check to see if he had been there. _It looks fine_ he told himself quietly. Phil sighed and set down his phone and wallet. He dragged himself up the stairs and into his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and started to think deeply.

_What did he mean 'make me suffer'_ he asked himself. He knew exactly what he meant by that, but he didn't want to. There are a million reasons why he didn't want to believe him. Phil looked to the ground and tears blurred his vision. "No," he said as he wiped the tears away. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and didn't know who that was, who he had become. "Fuck!" He yelled out as he punched the mirror, with anger. He looked down at his bloody knuckle and a faint smile formed on his lips. Phil left the bathroom and went downstairs, into the kitchen. He searched through his drawers for about 5 minutes. He smiled when he found what he was looking for.

Looking into the reflection of the large knife in his hands, Phil placed the cool blade onto his wrist. He pulled the blade along his wrist and a thick line of blood began to appear. He put the knife in his back pocket and looked at his now completely bloody hand. He smiled and nodded at what he had done. Phil jumped at the sound of his doorbell ringing.

He quickly went into one of his cabinets and pulled out the gauze. He wrapped his knuckle and wrist. When he was finished, he washed the blood off of the knife and stuck it back into the drawer. He finally answered the door and was met with a warm smile of his neighbor, AJ Lee. "Phil, are you ok? I heard yelling and glass shattering," AJ said, with concern lacing her voice.

"Oh. I'm fine, I just dropped a plate and cut my hand," he told her, while holding up his wrapped hand. "Oh, that looks bad. Do you need a ride to the hospital?" she asked while pointing towards her car in her driveway. "No. Really, I'm fine. You can just go back to what you were doing." He told her. AJ nodded slowly, but didn't believe Phil 'just cut' his hand on a small piece of glass.

"Okay, Phil. Good night!" She said warmly and skipped back to her house. Phil smiled and closed his door. He decided he was finished with his 'job' for the night. He went up to his bed and stripped his clothes off. He crawled under his warm covers and turned off his lamp. He closed his eyes, but then shot straight up. He sucked in a breath sharply, and lifted his wrapped hand up into the moonlight from his window.

The blood had soaked the gauze and was dripping off onto his cover. It was also burning like it was on fire. He jumped out of the bed and threw some clothes on. He grabbed his phone and wallet and went outside. He got in his car and mindlessly drove to John and Randy's home. He knocked on their door and just realized that he was losing blood very quickly. Phil was getting a little dizzy when John had finally opened the door.

"Ye-," John stopped when he saw Phil starting to fall forward. He caught him and called out Randy's name. Randy ran to the door and got wide eyes. "Get him in the car, I'll get the first-aid kit," Randy told him and disappeared in the kitchen. He returned and replaced the gauze. John jumped in the front seat and Randy put Phil on the backseat. John sped towards the hospital and prayed that Phil could make it.

**A/N: Okay, that is the end of this long chapter! Who is "the man" from the previous chapter and will Phil live? Who knows? Review and like! Put who you think it is in the reviews, please! PBWY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay for this chapter, I totally forgot about it. Oh and I almost forgot! My bday, suspiciously, falls on the same day as MITB and I hope that everyone I root for win their matches. Okay, time for a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

As John sped down the dark road, a million thoughts traveled through his mind at once. What if Phil didn't make it? What if it was his fault that he died? His best friend's life is in his hands and he didn't know what to do with it. John ran 2 stop lights, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Phil to the hospital as soon as possibly.

"John!" Randy yelled loudly. John stepped on the brakes, and the car screeched to a stop. He had been so in his own thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to the road. He turned his head to Randy and he saw a scared look on his face. He looked back in front of him and gasped. The man in front of their car smiled and waved. "Out so late? I wonder why," The man said and laughed.

Randy squinted his eyes angrily at the man, and unbuckled his seat belt. "Randy…" John grabbed his arm, so he couldn't get up. "Don't." The man walked around to John's side and tapped on the glass. "What do **you **want?" John didn't look at him. He couldn't stand to look at that evil person. "Well, since you asked, I would like a quick fuck. If you're up for it," The man said cockily.

Randy stared daggers into the man. "Don't you touch him," he said, his tone dangerously low. "Don't you worry, Randal. I wouldn't touch him while you're around," He said, staring back at him with the same intensity. "If you don't mind, we have to be somewhere. NOW," John said through gritted teeth and drove off. The man stood there and smiled. He turned around and his sweatshirt read: RAINMAN in big, bold, and blue letters.

John pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and jumped out of the car. Randy got out and went around to the driver's side. "Go and get help. I'll be in in a minute," Randy said quickly. John nodded and grabbed Phil's almost lifeless body. He ran into the hospital and begged for help. The doctors ran towards him with a stretcher and took Phil from his arms.

John stood there helpless and watched them take Phil into the ER. He went towards the nurse's desk and took the papers he needed to fill out. He sat down into a nearby chair and sighed. He started to fill them out, but stopped. Randy came in and spotted John. "John..." He said and he looked at him with tears streaming down his face.

He sat next to him and hugged him tightly. John cried on his husband's chest and let his emotions flow. He was giving Phil all of this advice that he needed to listen to, too. After a few moments, Randy chuckled. He looked up at him. "You know, just a few days ago, you were doing the exact same that I am now with Phil," He said, while wiping John's tears away.

John smiled at his comment. "There we go. That's the type of smile I want to see on your face at a time like this. We need to stay strong, John. For us and, most importantly, for Phil," Randy told his husband seriously. John sighed. He was right. He couldn't just sit around and stay sad while his friend suffered. He needed to support him.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! This chapter opened up a bit on John and Randy. The next chapter will include Hunter and Shawn, so no worries! PBWY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience! This chapter will finally have a little murder in it and Hunter/Shawn. So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 6: Death Around Every Corner**

Its been 2 weeks since Phil got cleared to leave the hospital. John had offered him their guest room if he didn't want to be lonely. He rejected nicely and thanked them. On the ride home, Phil was beating himself up over what he had done. _I could've killed myself!_ he thought. John had his eyes on the road the entire time, thinking about his encounter two weeks ago.

_I have to tell him, he needs to know_ he thought. "Um, John?" John left his thoughts and turned his head slightly towards Phil. "Yeah..." John nodded. Phil played with his hands for a few seconds. "When I came to your house a couple weeks ago, I…" Phil trailed off and sighed. "I…cut my wrist. I…almost killed myself," Phil finished slowly.

John turned towards Phil, after him pulled over quickly. "Wait…you were going to… commit…" John couldn't complete his sentence. It seemed impossible for his best friend to do something so terrible. "Suicide," Phil finished for him. They were silent for what seemed like forever. "Why?" John said quietly.

"I didn't want to feel anymore pain. The pain of losing Maria, the pain of… life," Phil told John honestly. Phil's eyes were filled with tears. John started the car again and they rode home quietly. Once they arrived there, they slowly got out of the car. "Phil…" John said while sitting on his front step. Phil sat next to him. "Before you went to the hospital,-" He was cut off. "I know. I heard you guys talking," Phil told him.

John let out a heavy sigh. Phil laughed at him and John joined in. It then started to pour down. "Let's get inside, don't wanna get soaked," Phil said and stood. John nodded and followed him in. What they didn't was, a few blocks down, tragedy was about to strike. AJ was walking home from a long day of work. "Shit," She said and took out her umbrella as it began to rain.

AJ was a little frightened when she heard loud footsteps behind her. She turned quickly, but saw nothing. She relaxed a little and turned back around. She gasped as a large fist came towards her. She blacked out and the man picked her up. He carried her into the alley and dropped her down.

He ran a hand through his long, wet hair and pulled out a knife. He kicked her to wake her up. AJ groaned and looked up at the hooded man. "Who…who are you?" She was obviously terrified, but he just smiled at her. He bended down to her and put the cool blade on her cheek. "RainMan," He said and dug the knife in her skin.

She yelled out in pain. He pulled out tape and put it over her mouth. He held her down and slowly cut off small pieces of her skin, until her whole right cheek was gone. AJ was losing blood very quickly and was falling in and out of consciousness. When she finally closed her eyes, he picked her up and carried her body to a nearby lake. "Sweet dreams, AJ," He laughed at her bloody body. He threw her body in the water along with the knife. He jumped in his car and sped off.

"Hunt?" Shawn groaned as he woke up. Hunter and Shawn were sleeping in there hotel room when they heard a noise from outside. "Did you hear that?" Shawn said as he sat up in the bed. "Shawn you always get paranoid when you hear something go bump in the night," Hunter told him as him sat up. He was about to counter that when they heard screaming.

Shawn jumped out of the bed and threw on a shirt and Hunter did the same. They walked out of their room and knocked on the doors next to them. "Okay, sorry for bothering you," Shawn finished and walked to the elevator. "Where are you going?" Hunter followed him. "Someone might be in trouble, Hunt," Shawn said over his shoulder.

Once they were outside, they walked a few blocks. "This is ridiculous," Hunter said after a couple of moments. Shawn came to a complete halt and put his hand on Hunter's shirt. Hunter stopped and looked at Shawn's face. His face was pale and his eyes were wide open. Hunter gasped when he saw what he was looking at. AJ Lee's body was floating in the lake and her eyes were shot open looking at the night sky.

**A/N: Whoo! Hope you liked this chapter and review please! Maybe you have an idea on who RainMan is. PBWY! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience! That Raw was crazy, right? Anywho, you guys will be finding out the identity of RainMan in about 3 three chapters, so no fears! This chapter and about every other chapter will have some murder. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx. **

**Chapter 7: Trouble On The Horizon Pt. 1**

"Okay, thanks for calling, Shawn. I'll make sure to come see you guys soon. Bye." John finished his conversation and hung up. John shook his head and sat next to Randy on the couch. "What'd Shawn want?" Randy asked, flipping through the channels on the T.V. "They found AJ Lee's body in the lake," John sighed. "Phil's neighbor? The crazy one?" Randy sat up and looked at John with a shocked face.

"Randy, she's dead! Are you really gonna talk about her like that?" John raised an eyebrow at him. Randy looked up at the ceiling. "Sorry, AJ. I mean no disrespect," He said. John punched him in the shoulder and walked in the bathroom. Randy laughed and followed him. "I'm serious, Ran," He sat on the toilet cover.

Randy sighed. "I know, babe. Just wanted to lighten the mood, I guess," He sat next to him, on the edge of the bathtub. "I just… feel bad for her family, ya'know? " He looked down at the tiled floor in their hotel room. "They'll pull through. Phil did," Randy told him and rubbed his back. "Thanks, Ran," John looked up at him and smiled. He was lucky to have him. He really needed some comfort.

Suddenly, a loud scream came from outside their door. They both jumped up and ran out the door. John saw Trish backing out of her room slowly, while her hands covered her mouth. "Trish…" John ran up to her, but stopped when he saw the horrific inside the room. Blood covered the walls and drenched their bed covers.

The room was messed up entirely. And, lying on the ground in her own pool of blood was Trish's wife, Amy. On her stomach, words were carved. "Good morning, Trish," Randy read quietly. John looked at the window and saw the sun starting to rise. Trish backed into wall and fell to the floor, in tears. John went to her side instantly. Randy pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the police.

"Why? Who would-" Trish started to break into tears again. Her sweet, precious Amy was gone from her. Snatched out from her arms. "It wasn't your fault, Trish," John tried to calm her, but failed. "Yes, it is! We…had an argument… and I… left her…alone," She explained. "I'm so stupid! So stupid!" She yelled at herself. "Trish! You just can't do this! Beating yourself up over this isn't gonna bring her back!" John yelled back at her.

She stared at him and sighed. She knew she couldn't do this, but it hurt. "I…..thank you, John." With that, Trish got up and walked into the room. She bended down towards Amy's lifeless body. She rubbed her blood-stained face. "I'm sorry, Ames. We'll find out who did this to you, I promise." She paused. "And I'll kill them."

**A/N: That ends this intense chapter. Please, like and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, audience! I gotta make two chapters, 'cause I'm not gonna be near a computer this weekend. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble On The Horizon Pt. 2**

"Amy was the best woman on the planet to me. She was my everything. She was the reason why I got out of bed every morning with a smile on my face. She….. kept me from going insane. I will love and miss her every, single, day," Trish told the people before her. Everyone was silent as Trish gave her speech.

Trish came down from the podium and sat in her seat next to her brother, Adam. He squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. She gave him a sad smile. After the service, Trish went right home. She walked into the house that once filled her with joy whenever she heard Amy's voice. Now, it was just a house that she had to come back to everyday.

Trish slowly made her way upstairs, into her bedroom. Once she opened the door, he was standing in front of her. She gasped and pulled out a small hand gun she now carried with her in her purse. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Do you really think you're going to use that, Patricia?" He walked towards her slowly.

Still, Trish held her own. He put his hands over hers and put the barrel in his mouth. "Do it," He said, muffled. She raised her eyebrows and smile formed on her lips. "Okay," and she pulled the trigger. Unfortunately, the gun didn't go off. He pulled away and took the gun from her. He dropped the gun into the garbage can close by.

"No bullets," He laughed. "What do you want?" Trish said sternly. She balled her hands into fists. "To give you a 'gift'," He replied and pulled out a tape from his coat pocket. He threw it on her bed and walked beside her. He leaned in close to her ear. "Enjoy," He said. Trish waited until she heard her front door close to pick up the tape.

"Dolph Ziggler?" Trish read out loud, confused. She put the tape in and sat on the edge of her bed. At first, it was blurry, but the camera adjusted. It looked like an operation room with a steel table in the middle of it with tools next to it. "What is this?" Trish asked, out loud. Then, the camera cut off and back on.

There was man strapped to the table, moving around. "No sound," She notified. Trish looked closer and identified the man to be Dolph. Then, a man walked into the room. He slapped Dolph hard and he stopped moving. The man took Dolph's hand and picked up a tool. He slowly chopped off his fingers, starting with the pinky. He started to do the same with the other hand, but stopped.

He looked at Dolph's face and stabbed him in the eye. He pulled it slowly and threw the eyeball out on the ground. He stabbed him in the other eye and threw the eyeball over his shoulder and laughed. Trish was on the verge of throwing up. The man started to carve something into Dolph's stomach. "What do you think?" Trish read slowly.

Trish jumped up from the bed and took the tape out quickly. She put it inside of her purse. "That motherfuckin' bastard!" Trish screamed at the air. Trish then started to destroy her room. She picked up a picture of her and Amy posing at the beach. She burst into tears and threw the picture at the T.V.

It took her a while to finally calm down. She laid in her bed, holding her pillow tight. Trish couldn't take anymore of this. She needed help. She went over to her purse and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number quickly and put the phone to her ear. "Phil? Can we talk?"

**A/N: The chapter ends here, friends! I might be making another story soon, so throw some characters you would like to see in it at me. Alright, now I need me some sleep! PBWY! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, once again, audience! Been up pretty much the whole weekend and just had to get some sleep. Now, I'm back! P.S. The italics are flashbacks. And, before I forget, you guys will find out who RainMan is in this chapter. Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx. **

**Chapter 9: Memories**

"_Fine, Phil! If that's how you really feel, then I'll just leave!" Maria grabbed her purse and coat. She stormed out of the room before Phil could react. "Maria!" He walked out of the room and to the top of the staircase. "Where are you gonna go?! Everybody thinks we're crazy after what you pulled tonight!" He yelled down the stairs as she stepped off the last step. She turned around quickly. "After what __**I **__pulled?! If I recall correctly, you're the one who just had to-""Maria stopped and shook her head. _

"_You know what? I don't need this bullshit!" She walked to the door and snatched it open. "Fuck you!" Phil screamed as she slammed the door shut. Maria got in her car and drove down the road. Tears ran down her face and blurred her vision. She couldn't believe Phil was acting this way. This just wasn't him who was talking. She wiped her eyes. Anger rose in her and she came up with a plan. She pulled into a club parking lot. She jumped out of her car and walked towards the entrance._

"_I.D. please," The bouncer asked with a stern look on his face. Maria reached in her purse and pulled out a thin card. The bouncer nodded. "Go on in, miss," He said and stepped out of her way. She smiled sweetly. She nearly ran out when she came in. The music was so loud, she couldn't hear herself think. The dance floor was packed with many moving bodies. She slowly went to the bar, the only calm place there. She ordered a drink and sat down. A million thoughts ran through her brain as she stirred her drink with a straw. _

_She didn't notice a man sit down next to her. "You came here, baby?" He asked her. "Yeah. Just needed to… relax that's all," She replied and looked at him. He was pretty good-looking, with long black hair and was built. "What's a good-looking man like you doing here?" She leaned a little closer to him and smiled. "Looking for you," He said and winked. She laughed and put her hand out. "I'm Maria. What's your name?" He slid his hand into hers. "Roman Reigns." _

Phil got up from the couch and answered his phone. "Yes?" "Phil? I need to talk to you," Trish said into the phone frantically. "What's wrong?" He was getting worried. She just lost her wife and he knew how that felt. "Brock… he was here," She said, quietly. There was a long pause. Phil almost dropped his phone when he came back to reality. "I'll be there in 5 minutes," He said and hung up on her. He grabbed his coat and jumped in his car. He quickly drove to Trish's.

Phil knocked on the door hurriedly. "Phil," Trish said as she opened her front door. He searched her for any signs of struggle. "Don't worry, he didn't do anything stupid," She said and pulled him inside. Phil was confused. "Then, what did he do?" She pulled out a tape from her purse. "Watch it," She led him upstairs to her wrecked room. Phil looked around with his brows together. "Don't ask," She threw over her shoulder. He shrugged and put the tape in. He watched it with wide eyes.

When it was over, he jumped up with anger in his system. "He… he did this. To all of us," He said, shaking. Trish stood and rubbed his arm. "You're not the only one who's hurt, Phil," She told him. He looked to the ground at the shattered picture of Amy and Trish. "You're right," He sighed. Then, an idea popped in his head. "Why don't we go and kill the fucker?" He said. Trish looked at him like he was insane.

"Kill him? Phil, we'll go to jail! Do you even hear yourself?" Trish pointed at him. "I feel my pain. And your pain, too. You know, deep down, that you want this. Don't pass this by, Trish. Listen to your heart' He lectured. Trish scoffed. He was out of his damn mind! He actually was thinking about killing a man? She knew she loved Amy, but, she wouldn't want this. But, she took a minute to take in his perspective. She sighed. "Fine. Let's go kill him."

**A/N: Here is the ending! Well, it's out in the open now! Surprised, or not? Put it in some reviews! Now, this crazy chick needs some sleep. PBWY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, for the very first time in a long time, audience! Got caught up in the rush of life, but I'm back and working on another story. Let's get this story going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Superstars/Divas mentioned in this story. The title is inspired by the song "RainMan" by Jamie Foxx. **

**Chapter 10: Home, Sweet Home**

Trish stared out the rain-covered window, and thought about the situation she had gotten herself into. Phil had come up with the idea to kill Roman. She knew where he was coming from, she had gone through it too, but this was going too far. But, hadn't Roman gone too far? Trish didn't know what to think of it.

She slowly looked over at Phil, who gripped the steering wheel tightly to where his hands turned white. "Phil?" He came to a red light and stopped. "Huh?" He turned his head toward her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Phil stared at her with a confused look. "Of cour-" "Don't give me a shit answer, Phil. I mean, are you **sure**?" Trish said harshly.

He made a blank face and thought about the question. Was he really sure he wanted to kill Roman? He'd never thought about killing someone. Before he could answer the question, a car blared their horn behind them. Phil began to drive back to Trish's home. "You changed your mind. I'm glad," Trish rubbed his shoulder as they pulled up to her home.

"You're right. I should've thought about it before. I just…." He dropped his head to his lap. "I know." They exited the car and walked inside her home. As she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks. The blood was drained from both of their faces. On the wall in front of them, dark-red words were plastered up: HOW'S JOHNNY BOY?

"Call John," Phil said, frozen. Trish started to search frantically for her cell, but remembered she destroyed it in her fit of rage. "Shit," she whispered and ran upstairs. She walked into her room to find it clean and everything painted blood-red. "What? I didn't do this…" Trish thought aloud. That's when she noticed that there were black words on the wall in front of her: SHAWN HELPED ME WITH THIS, YOU LIKE?

Trish almost collapsed with fear. She finally walked towards the phone and dialed John's number quickly. No answer. She tried again, but still, no answer. _Fuck me_ she thought. She then dialed Shawn's number and got no answer. The second time Hunter picked up. "Hello?" He sounded like he was in a hurry. "Where's Shawn? And have you seen John?" She said as Phil walked in.

"No, they went out a few hours ago and Shawn said he would be back two hours ago. I'm gettin' really worried," He told her. Phil paced around the room as Trish hung up. "What did he say?" He said walking towards her. "They left a few hours ago. They were supposed to be back two hours ago," She said shakily.

"I know where they are. Roman has them," Phil said angrily. "Let's go get that fucker," Trish said determined.

**A/N: The end is nearing! Do you think that Roman has them or their just coming home late? Tell me in the reviews! I'm a bit rusty, so be nice! PBWY!**


End file.
